battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle 8
Battle 8 of Battle Angel Alita is Out of Blue Sky, subtitled Running Wild. Cover Alita sitting on the windmill of Daisuke Ido's Scrapyard clinic. Summary Alita awakens on the floor of an abandoned factory unable to recall how she got there. As the sun streams down on her, a young man nearby laughs at her and asks her what she is doing. When he tries to give her a hand to lift her up, her weight pulls him over. Alita is quickly self-conscious that she is a cyborg when he notices this, but dismisses her concern. The young man then invites her up to the roof, where they have an excellent view of Tiphares. He reveals that he comes to the factory a lot to sit and watch the aerial city, and his wonder amuses Alita. The young man warns her about a flimsy part of the roof, and when she sees it Alita recalls how she got to the factory. She was on the trail of a bounty named Megil and had managed to corner him, prompting Megil to inject a new drug that he had developed, the lycanthropazine, into his head. This transformed him into an extremely muscular werewolf, and he tore through his own cyborg bodyguards in a rage before attempting to flee. When they briefly clashed above the factory, Alita was able to break his forearm at the elbow, but when she landed she fell through a weak section of the roof and hit her head on a beam, which knocked her out. As they descend back into the factory, the young man notices the cyborgs who had fallen in Alita's earlier confrontation with Megil. She does not reveal her role while he speculates on who could have killed them. When he notices that the bodies are only a few hours dead, he begins to pry out the backbones, which he plans to sell on the parts market. When Alita objects to this, he claims that he needs to make his own way and that the bodies are just lying there. Megil then bursts through a wall and as Alita moves to confront him, the young man attempts to protect her. Noticing this, she pretends to be frightened and allows him to lead her away. However when Megil tries to attack, she kicks his arm to deflect it into a pillar and uses a follow up kick to smash in his head, effectively killing him as his brain begins to leak out of his ears. As Megil stands in place, the young man, who did see what had happened as Alita had kept him out of the way, in a fit of courage uses a pipe to smash Megil's head in. When the two are leaving the factory, he introduces himself as Hugo. After he leaves, Alita wonders if they will meet again. In another part of the Scrapyard that same night, Hugo and one of his accomplices offer to change a cyborg worker's oil, which he accepts. After leading him into an alley, Hugo uses an electrical probe disguised as a lubricant injector to shock the cyborg's backbone, paralyzing him. As his accomplice keeps watch, Hugo uses an axe to cut out the cyborg's backbone, leaving him alive. He then calls Ido's clinic from a nearby phone and gives the victim's location before he and his cohort run off. Debut appearances Characters *Hugo *Megil *Van (misidentified as Tanji) Technology *Lycanthropazine Trivia *Gally encounters Yugo much earlier in the OVA, in which he takes her to the abandoned factory after meeting her at Ido's clinic, reversing the sequence of events in the manga. They both fall through the roof but Gally catches him, which suggests an awakening of her abilities. Megil also does not appear in the OVA. 08 Category:Tears of an Angel (volume)